


I Lost Myself (Between Your Legs)

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:36:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa have a <i>thing</i> together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost Myself (Between Your Legs)

**Author's Note:**

> This one has a beta! Yay! Thanks so fucking much @jackonhighheels. If you spot some mistakes anyway, be sure to yell at me in the comments.
> 
> I would love you forever if you left kudos or comment.

Lexa's flat is kind of a safe place for Clarke. Whatever she's going through in her life, be it school, Finn drama, missing her dad or her mum being a pain in the ass, the minute she walks through that door it all just... disappears. Reality does not exist in the small apartment on the 4th floor. The only thing that does is Lexa and her annoyingly attractive smirk.

It always starts with a text. Something short and simple like _wanna come over?_ or _i'm free this weekend_. It's never _I miss you_ or _wanna go to the movies?_ because they don't have time for romance in their busy, busy lives and preoccupied schedules. But they always find a little while for _this_. This thing they have together that's pretty much about the attraction, distraction, sex and release.

"Hello, Clarke."

Lexa's voice is calm and low and a little smile slowly finds its way to Lexa's full lips. Clarke takes a quick breath and throws her coat to the floor, not even bothered. She takes off her shoes next.

"Hello, Lexa," she smirks and moves closer to the brunette. She's moving slowly, her eyes going up and down Lexa's body. Almost predatory. 

The brunette is wearing a pair of worn-out sweatpants, which look super comfortable, and a plain grey top since they don't have to impress each other anymore. The tank top shows off her tattooed arms and Clarke bites her lip because _damn_. She has a huge thing for Lexa's biceps and tattoos. 

"Would you like to have a drink with me?" Lexa lifts two glasses filled with something that looks like whiskey.

Clarke licks her lips. "Are you trying to get me drunk to get in my pants, Lexa?" 

There it is, the smirk. "Oh, Clarke. You know I don't need any help to do that." 

Clarke takes one glass from Lexa's hand and their fingers brush and the familiar warm feeling settles low in Clarke's stomach. Their eyes are locked in an intense stare as they gulp down their drinks. The alcohol burns in Clarke's throat and she breaks the eye contact as she closes her eyes, releasing a long breath. God, she needed this.

Clarke feels a hand take the glass back from her and then there are lips on her own and she sighs, she needed _this_. The kiss starts slow. Soft. But in matter of seconds she's backed against a wall, gasping as her body hits the solid surface. There's tongue and teeth and a firm grip on her hips, Clarke's own hands tangled in wild brown curls. 

They make out for minutes, trying to figure out who's going to be in control and Clarke smiles mid-kiss. And then she turns them so that it's Lexa with her back against the wall, trapped between it and Clarke's body. Lexa deals with the button of the white jacket that makes Clarke's boobs look _awesome_ and the blonde herself throws it to their feet, her blouse following it right after. Lexa burrows her face in Clarke's bra-clad breasts and her hands go to her ass, squeezing it and then pulling Clarke closer. Clarke moans and braces herself against the wall, each hand on one side of Lexa's head.

Lexa strips Clarke of her bra and then continues kissing, biting and suckling on her bare chest until there's a path of angry red marks covering the pale skin. Clarke pulls her into another heated kiss, bites down on her lip and Lexa makes this low sound in the back of her throat that sounds like a growl. Clarke whines in response and does it again, hoping to provoke the same reaction and she gets what she wants; dark, dangerous sound that makes her so, so wet.

" _Fuck_."

Clarke frantically strips Lexa of her tank top and sweatpants and she swears again when she discovers Lexa isn't wearing a bra. Her hands go up Lexa's muscular stomach to her breasts, leaving ten reddened trails behind. Clarke massages her breasts, teases her nipples and then it's Lexa who is breathing out a curse.

"Bed. _Now_."

Clarke smiles at Lexa's desperate tone but she loves it. She loves how her cheeks turned dark pink and how quickly is her chest rising and falling and how the way she's gripping Clarke's hips is almost... demanding.

They fall into the bed in a tangle of limbs and hair and lips. Clarke happens to be on top, pinning Lexa down and taking all her breath with hungry kisses. The brunette snaps the button of Clarke's jeans open and then pulls them down her thighs.

 

"Oh, fuck!" Clarke moans as Lexa slips two fingers inside of her. She looks up from in between her legs, her mouth is still on Clarke. The blonde is clutching the sheets with both hands, her hair is a fucking mess, she's panting and she's so, _so_ desperate. And Lexa isn't going soft on her, no, she moves her fingers and tongue steadily, does everything that Clarke loves and she can feel just how close Clarke is but not quite there. So she slips one more finger in and sucks on her clit and then nips on it oh so gently and Clarke comes. And Christ, is she loud. She cries out and her knuckles go white, her head is thrown back and she doesn't seem to breathe for a moment and then she falls on the bed. 

Lexa showers her inner thighs with butterfly kisses, moving up slowly over Clarke's hipbone to her tummy, her chest. She playfully bites on her collarbone and kisses her neck and when she's all the way up, Clarke is smiling at her.

"I guess you are satisfied, then?" Lexa asks with a smirk and Clarke rolls her eyes.

"Don't get too cocky."

Clarke pushes Lexa on her back, straddles her and kisses the smirk off her lips. And then, then she does unspeakable things with her mouth that make Lexa breathless and calling out to a god she doesn't believe in.

 

Clarke always spends the night. Wakes up in the morning to the sound of running shower and lounges around the empty bed, then slowly gets up. She spends the night but she doesn't know how Lexa takes her coffee or what's her favourite breakfast food because that's not how this thing works. 

She goes on a hunt for her clothes and gets dressed. Lexa's hair is wet when she emerges from the bathroom, a towel around her hips, topless. She smirks and comes to the door, barefoot, leaving a wet path of footprints on the floor. She kisses Clarke goodbye and opens the door, not giving a fuck if her neighbours see them. 

"Goodbye, Clarke," she whispers against her lips.

"Bye, Lexa." 

Clarke closes the door behind herself and can't help but look forward the next time her cellphone vibrates and she sees Lexa's name.


End file.
